


Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Degradation, Discipline, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Implied Public Sex, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: NSFW Alphabet headcanons for Boba Fett (from any timeline).You can find me on tumblr: @sleepwithacommunist
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I had older Boba in mind while writing this, so these hcs might be a bit softer than most people have written – but this is supposed to fit any timeline you’d like. And I skipped H and X because those are always awkward for me lol.

**A = Aftercare**

Sex with Boba can be extremely rough, to say the least, so aftercare is always a prolonged process. After degradation-heavy sessions, he likes to spend some time reassuring you that he didn’t really mean the things he might have said in the moment. Normally, he’s not very affectionate, but he tends to make an exception after rough sessions with you. He presses quick kisses over the places where he might have left marks or bruises. And he gently rubs all the sore spots of your body while praising you for how good you were for him.

This is really the only time that you get to see a softer, more vulnerable side of him. And of course, it took a little while for him to gain your trust enough to show you that side. When he’s just going through his day, there isn’t enough time for him to be affectionate towards you because he’s always busy planning things or chasing his next bounty. So it’s the moments after sex when you really get to enjoy the subtle ways he shows you that he cares about you.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of yours)

Boba can never get enough of your mouth. Not just because he loves the feeling of your soft lips around his cock, but also because of how your smart mouth always gets you into trouble – and he  _ loves _ to punish you for it. He finds himself drawn to your lips more often than he’d like to admit. Sometimes, he catches himself staring when you smile or laugh at something he says. And when he punishes or teases you, he gets hard just from watching your pretty lips form a cute pout. One of the quickest ways to turn him on is to suck his fingers while he watches intently –  _ especially _ if you’re licking up a mess that either of you left behind. He always finds a way to scoop up the evidence of his or your pleasure so that he can watch you suck it clean off his fingers in the slowest way possible.

**C = Cum**

Sex with Boba is  _ extremely _ messy. He will cum anywhere he wants to, and you love every second of it. He doesn’t care how big of a mess he makes because he knows that you’ll clean it all up for him regardless. But there’s nothing he loves more than cumming down your throat or deep inside your pussy. Boba is a very territorial man, and it always ignites something so primal in him when he sees you covered in his release. Of course, he doesn’t expect you to walk around with his cum all over your face or body all day. But when he’s feeling more possessive, he likes to leave his mark inside you and pull your panties back up so that you feel it slowly drip out of you while you walk around. And of course, he does all of this with a sly grin and a low chuckle before whispering,  _ “Don’t worry, mesh’la. It’ll be our little secret…” _

**D = Dirty Secret**

This isn’t necessarily a  _ dirty _ secret since you know practically every filthy thing he wants to do to you – but Boba will never really admit how much you mean to him. It’s easy for him to hide his feelings behind lust and sex, but deep down, he knows that you’ve wriggled your way into his heart. When he thinks about the possibility of ever losing you, he gets filled with a rage that’s only equal to the anger he feels when he thinks about what happened to his father. He may not have been able to protect the person he loved then, but he’d do anything it takes to protect  _ you _ now. Just because he never tells you that, doesn’t mean it isn’t true.

**E = Experience**

You knew exactly what you were signing up for when you started getting intimate with Boba. He wasn’t just an experienced bounty hunter; he knew exactly what he was doing in bed too. What you weren’t expecting was exactly  _ how _ good he’d be at certain things like dirty talk or carrying through with his harsh punishments whenever you disobeyed him. He knows all the quickest ways to turn you into a mess or make you do whatever he wants, and that’s why you keep coming back to him.

**F = Favorite position**

This isn’t something that he’s very picky about. Whichever way he can take you the fastest and most effectively, that’s what he’ll do in the moment. But if he had to pick a favorite, it would be taking you from behind. Whether it means bending you over the nearest surface or making you get on all fours, he doesn’t care. It’s his favorite position because of all the opportunities it provides to turn you into a quivering mess. For one, it’s the best position for spanking – and there’s very frequent spanking because of how many times he needs to punish you. Taking you from behind also means that he can wrap your hair around his hand and pull your neck back for better access to mark you. Or if he’s feeling like you don’t deserve the reward of his lips against your skin, he can just wrap his hand around your throat and make it a little harder for you to breathe. And when you squirm too much from the intense pleasure, he likes to push your upper body down by your neck and hold you in place so that he can thrust harder.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious or humorous in the moment?)

In all the time that you’ve known him, Boba hasn’t really been the talkative type unless he’s explaining something important or talking dirty while fucking you. As you gained more of his trust, that eventually changed and he opened up a lot more, but you still wouldn’t say he’s the humorous type. You don’t blame him for this; you know he never really had the luxury or desire to joke around about things. Sometimes if you’re lucky, you can get him to crack a smile or chuckle beneath his helmet, but it only really works if it’s dark humor.

**I = Intimacy** (how romantic they are)

Intimacy has never been his forte, and you try not to get too upset about that. You know that Boba isn’t used to being too affectionate, but there are some moments when he’ll open up to you and show you his more vulnerable side. In those moments, he doesn’t mind kissing you or even allowing you to hug or snuggle into his chest. This mostly happens when he’s had a rough day or if he’s been beaten up to the point where he wasn’t sure if he’d make it back to you. Vulnerable moments catch him off guard, so you go along with it and don’t mention that he’s acting differently; he allows some domesticity and affection before his emotions pass.

**J = Jack Off**

Boba is not the type to rely too much on jacking off. Even before you met him, he preferred finding someone to help him with his frustrations rather than doing it himself. It was more gratifying to him that way – similar to the feeling he gets when he catches his quarry. And now that he has you, he very rarely needs to take matters into his own hands..

**K = Kink**

Boba has a  _ lot _ of kinks, and it really comes down to which ones you are comfortable practicing with him. The most predominant of his kinks is his dominance and control over you. Your dynamic is built on discipline, but you’re constantly pushing your luck, even when you know the consequences won’t be in your favor. Boba can be plain cruel sometimes with his punishments, but he knows that deep down, you love it. He won’t hesitate to edge, overstimulate, and sometimes completely deny your orgasms. Make no mistake – if you  _ really _ piss him off, he can go weeks without touching you properly. His self-control is unmatched, and when he finally does touch you, he knows exactly how to take what he wants without giving you what you so desperately crave. And if you whine about how cruel he’s being, he’ll just mock you in a condescending tone,  _ “Aw, it’s hard not getting what you want, isn’t it? Maybe you should have thought about that before you disobeyed me.” _ The bottom line is that he is always in complete control of your pleasure, and you never get to cum until (and unless) he allows it.

**L = Location** (favorite places to have sex)

He doesn’t really care where he has sex with you – he wouldn’t even care if he had a captive audience – as long as you and anyone watching knows that you’re his and  _ only _ his. But his favorite (and most convenient) place for sex is obviously his ship. By this point, the two of you have fucked on nearly every surface of his ship, including the pilot’s seat. As much as he likes the thrill of teasing you in public, he’d much rather take his time with you in the privacy of the Slave I. Given all the moving around that he has to do for each bounty, it’s a lot quicker and more convenient to keep things limited to the ship. It’s also the easiest place to just take you whenever he wants, without worrying about anything other than whether or not you deserve to cum.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on)

While there are a lot of things you do that turn him on, nothing will ever compare to the pleasure he gets from seeing you completely helpless and at his mercy. You can tease him all you want, but when you finally obey him properly and give into his control, he swears there is no other feeling like it. Not only does it turn him on, but it means a lot to him that you trust him enough to be the only one in control of the situation.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

There isn’t much that Boba would be disinclined to do with you – as long as you’re comfortable with whatever he has planned. But the one thing he will never agree to is sharing you with anyone else. He made that clear at the beginning of your relationship, and you know all hell would break loose if you ever entertained the thought of seeing someone else. And if anyone ever questions his claim on you, he makes sure to leave lots of visible evidence that you’re his.

**O = Oral**

Boba always prefers receiving rather than giving. He’d never pass up the chance to see you on your knees in front of him, and the whole foundation of your dynamic is that you are always ready to give him pleasure when he needs it. But that doesn’t mean that Boba never does the same for you. However, eating you out is mostly used as a punishment; he likes watching you squirm as he quickly brings you to the edge of an orgasm before pulling away. It’s one of his favorite methods of edging and denial because of how desperate and needy you get when he uses his mouth on you.

**P = Pace**

With Boba, things are rarely ever slow and sensual. Even if he’s having a more vulnerable moment with you, he always ends up fucking you hard and fast, just the way you like it. Sometimes, he fucks you at a rough pace because he’s punishing you for something that you did. Other times, the pace might still be hard and fast, but it’s because he’s desperate to feel close to you. The reason for his desperation may vary, but you’ve noticed a recurring pattern of those moments happening whenever he gets back from a particularly dangerous trip or mission and was close to not making it back in one piece. He’d never admit it, but he uses the sex as an excuse to remind himself that you’re still there – you’re still  _ his _ .

**Q = Quickie**

He wouldn’t refuse a quickie if you ever wanted one, but he prefers to take his time with you. Even with all the time he might spend away from you while tracking down his quarries, he still prefers waiting for the right moment to fuck you rather than fitting quickies in between each bounty. Boba has much more self-control than you do, so he doesn’t mind waiting to fuck you properly. He knows the wait is always torture for you, which makes it even better for him. He likes to take his time with you and drag out every session until you can’t take it anymore.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment, do they take risks)

Boba is always ready to experiment with you, but normally you’re the one coming up with new things to try in the bedroom. He doesn’t mind trying anything once, as long as he still has some control over the situation. In rare instances, he’ll let you take a crack at being the dominant one, but it doesn’t get very far before he loses his patience. As for taking risks, he doesn’t care how risky a situation might be; he’d fuck you anywhere he wants to – as long as it’s clear that he’s the only one who gets to fuck you, then it’s not his problem who catches you in the act.

**S = Stamina**

Since quickies are few and far between, sex with Boba can go for a while. Each round tends to be long, so at the most, he can probably go two or three rounds without getting tired out. With all the edging and teasing he does, it only makes sense that rounds last a while. And he’s not the type of man who gets winded quickly.

**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

You distinctly remember the first (and last) time you asked to introduce toys in the bedroom. Boba promptly ended the discussion with  _ “Toys are for amateurs. Do I look like an amateur, little one?” _ With the way he basically dared you to complain about his techniques in bed, you quickly decided not to bring up that particular topic again.

He doesn’t need to use any toys on himself or on you; he has everything he needs already. And there was no way he would ever allow you to own a toy for your personal use. He controls how and when you receive pleasure, and he will not give any of that control over to an inanimate object.  He’s also got too big of an ego to admit that anything else could possibly make you feel better than his hands, mouth, or cock could ever make you feel.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Teasing is one of Boba’s favorite things to do. He can be extremely unfair and take his sweet time giving you what you want. Condescension, edging, and denial are his main weapons of torture and he is far too good at all of it. Whenever you struggle to hold in your moans or when you’re being bratty to him, he always ends up mocking you and chuckling at your needy whines. His condescending tone always causes butterflies in your stomach and you just cry out even more for him. He loves bringing you to the edge of orgasm over and over again just so that he can hear you beg. He could tease you for hours at a time, and he only shows you mercy when he feels like you deserve it. Every torturous second is worth it, though; when he finally gives you permission to cum, you have the most mind-blowing orgasms you’ve ever had.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what noises do they make)

For someone who normally doesn’t say much, you were surprised the first time you had sex with Boba. He’s not afraid to make some noise, and what really surprised you was how much dirty talking he did. He’s not necessarily loud – not as loud as you are, anyway – but he’s not opposed to making noises like grunts, groans, and growls when he’s really enjoying himself. As for dirty talk, it can vary from sweet praise to calling you his  _ “good little slut” _ while he fucks you roughly. And when he punishes you, the degradation and dirty talk get even worse because of how he mocks you for being so desperate for his touch.

**W = Wild Card** (random headcanon)

No matter how vague Boba is about the label of your relationship, he has always been extremely territorial and possessive over you. He doesn’t want anyone to look at you or even think of you in the way that he gets to be with you. There isn’t much in the galaxy that he gets to call his own, so it didn’t take long for him to stubbornly claim you as his and he reminds you of this all the time. Frankly, it’s a little bit of his immaturity coming out when he acts possessive of you, and it’s like you’re staring at the young boy who lost his father and had no one left who really cared for him. You know better than to bring it up though, so you keep your sympathy to yourself and do your best to reassure him that you’re his and that you’d never leave him.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive)

Bounty hunting is not easy, and Boba frequently needs to blow off steam because of it. His sex drive is a little higher than average, but only because of the high stakes and danger that’s involved in his profession. You’ve also noticed that he goes through a rush of emotions and adrenaline after successfully capturing his quarry, so it’s not uncommon for him to immediately bend you over something and enjoy a celebratory session with you. Even though his desire to have sex might be a bit higher than average, it doesn’t mean you’re fucking each other every day. He takes what he can get whenever he has the time. Otherwise, he just waits for the right moment to release all the tension building inside him.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It depends on what time of day it is and how many rounds you go, but Boba can fall asleep pretty quickly when he’s with you in the safety of his ship. In the privacy of the Slave I, you get to see him fully relax and allow himself to act more domestic with you. Sometimes, you’re bold enough to ask him to cuddle, and he always agrees – even if it’s hesitant at first. But no matter how much he tries to deny it, he secretly enjoys the affection that you show him. Whenever he lets you snuggle into his chest, he’s thankful for his helmet or the way you hide your face in his neck because he doesn’t want you to see the wide grin that grows on his face. Your love and loyalty mean the world to him, and deep down, he knows that he wouldn’t want to spend a moment like this with anyone else. When he doesn’t have something important to do after sex, he stays cuddled up to you in bed before falling asleep peacefully. And in moments like that, he always has the best sleep he’s ever had because he’s finally content with you.


End file.
